Never Forget Your First
by littleskimo
Summary: This is HGDM. Draco and Hermione are Heads, and in their seventh year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is alive, Voldemort is dead. Life for everyone is normal. Until Hermione and Draco get feelings for each other, without knowing the other feels the same way.


Author's Note:

This is my first fic to write on fan fiction, and I hope that you will review so that I know what to improve upon. In this story, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are Heads, and they eventually end up getting together. I pretty much ignored a lot of Half-Blood Prince, so Dumbledore is still alive, but Slughorn does indeed teach Potions, and Snape has toned done his jerky behavior now that he no longer needs to be a double agent because Voldemort was killed during the summer, but he is still a little mean. Thanks a lot and enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the Harry Potter books. But I own my own characters and my plot, so if you steal it, I may just hunt you down, but I am usually more forgiving than that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Yes! YES!" shouted Hermione Granger, 17 years old and always top in her class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Mum! I got it, it came! It came!"

"Oh, that's wonderful news dear," said Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mother. "I suppose you're excited?" she asked, amused.

"Excited? Excited? Of course I'm excited Mum; I made Head Girl at Hogwarts! This is such a prestigious honor! Oh, Seventh year is going to be the best year yet!"

"It also looks like a pretty busy year too dear," said Mrs. Granger as she left the room. "We had better get you to Diagon Alley if we want to get you all of these things before you leave for school."

"Oh! I completely forgot, Harry and Ron!" said Hermione. "I had better go owl them right away!" Hermione quickly set about finding a quill and parchment to write a letter to her two best friends at Hogwarts; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "Harry should be at the Burrow by now, Ron owled me to say that they were going to be picking Harry up from his Aunt and Uncle's house yesterday." Hermione found a quill and sat down to write a letter for the boys.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I got Head Girl! I'm so excited! I am going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up my school things. Do you guys want to meet up there and we can get our things at the same time? How have your summers been? Did either of you get Head Boy? I had a great time, and of course now that I am Head Girl, I feel loads better! I hope to hear from you soon, and maybe talk in person tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Hermione's parents had bought her an owl at the beginning of the summer so that she could talk to her friends. It was a beautiful white and grey female Hawk Owl that she had named Aphrodite. She took Aphrodite out of her cage and tied the letter onto her leg.

"Take this to the Burrow, okay? Safe flight," said Hermione as Aphrodite flew out of the window. Hermione sank back into her armchair with a contented sigh and waited. An hour later, which Hermione passed by reading the latest edition of _Hogwarts, a History,_ her owl, Aphrodite, flew backing through the window and dropped a letter in Hermione's lap.

"Thanks, Aphrodite!" said Hermione, and she eagerly tore open the reply, which she knew was from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My summer has been great, and you can probably imagine how Harry's has been. We got our letters, and no such luck Hermione, no Head Boys over here, unless you count Bill and Percy. They are both staying here, as well as Charlie, for the rest of the holidays. We will be going shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow too, so let's meet up in the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at around one o' clock, and then we will go shopping for our school things. Listen, my Mum just said that it would be great if you could stay over for the rest of the holidays at the Burrow. Do you think you could? That would be smashing! Ask your parents if you can, and then send your answer by return owl._

_See you soon,_

_Ron (and Harry)._

"Oh, great! This will be fun," said Hermione. "I'd better go talk to my parents and then owl Ron back. I hope I can go because I haven't seen the guys for two months!" Hermione rushed downstairs, yelling "Mum! Mum! Can I go over to Ron's for the rest of the holidays? His mum just invited me to go over as soon as we are done shopping in Diagon Alley."

"Sure dear," answered Mrs. Granger. "Congratulations on Head Girl, but let's eat supper now, tomorrow is still a day away."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione woke with anticipation and she sat bolt upright as soon as her alarm clock rang. She showered, and got dressed in some plain blue jeans with a black top, and ran quickly downstairs, eager to begin the day and to see her friends that she had not seen for two months. As her parents drove her to the Leaky Cauldron, she mentally made sure that she had packed everything that she would need for school and for her stay over at the Weasley's house, the Burrow.

"Here we are hon," said Hermione's father, Mr. Granger, as he pulled up in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Have a good year, and congratulations on being Head Girl."

"Bye dear, and have a good year," said Mrs. Granger. "Don't get into any trouble."

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," said Hermione as she tugged her trunk out of the back of the car. "I'll owl you."

Hermione stepped away from the car and waved goodbye to her parents as they drove away. When the tail lights had disappeared around a corner, she walked into the Leaky Cauldron, looking for her friends.

"Hermione! Over here!" one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, called.

"Hermione, there you are," Harry Potter, her other best friend said. "It's already one, and you've not been late yet!"

"Hey guys! It's great to see you again," said Hermione as she sat down between Harry and Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, hi Ginny."

"Oh Hermione, I bet you are very hungry by now, as it's already one o' clock," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let's get lunch. Thank you Tom," she said as Tom the Barman walked over and set steaming bowls of soup in front of everyone present. 'Well," she said, "dig in!" And everybody followed her advice with gusto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright every body," said Mrs. Weasley as they stepped out into Diagon Alley. "We need to get your school things, so Hermione, you, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, will go to Madame Malkin's for new Robes, and Arthur and I will go to Flourish and Blott's for your books, and then we'll meet up at Fred and George's to finish off. Away you go!"

As they walked towards Madam Malkin's, Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch, so Hermione fell in behind them to talk to Ginny, with whom she was as good friends as Harry and Ron.

"Hey Gin, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it was great," the youngest Weasley answered. "How about you?"

"Well, I suppose you know that I got Head Girl?"

"I thought you would get that," laughed Ginny. "Who do you think is going to be Head Boy?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I thought that it might be Ron or Harry, but alas, it was not to be."

"Maybe it will be Ernie Mcmillan, or someone from Ravenclaw." Ginny puzzled.

"As long as it isn't Malfoy, I'm good," exclaimed Hermione, pretending to shove her finger down her throat. "The Heads have to share a common room and a bathroom, but at least they get their own rooms."

"Oh wow, I wish I got my own room, the girls in my dormitory can get quite annoying."

"I bet you wouldn't mind sharing a common room with Harry either, eh?" said Hermione shrewdly. "Oh don't look at me like that Ginny; I could see you staring a hole in his trousers earlier." Ginny blushed profusely at this remark. "Don't worry Gin, he likes you too, he just doesn't know that you like him back. Maybe you should ask him. Just don't do it until the train, because your parents might get mad, as we are all going to be living in the same house. Just spend plenty of time around him, and I will talk to him about you."

"Thanks Hermione, I had almost given up on him."

After they were done at Madame Malkin's, and had paid, they walked to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Because of the profit that Fred and George were generating, and the fact that Arthur had been promoted in the ministry after Voldemort downfall brought about a new Minister of Magic, the Weasleys were able to afford a lot more than they used to. Ron and Ginny had new brooms and new robes now.

When they got back to the Burrow, Percy was at work, after having come back into the family, Hermione discovered that the house had been slightly expanded because of Harry and Hermione, as well as Bill and Charlie who were staying over for the summer, and they decided to play a little Quidditch. Harry, Fred, and Ginny were on one team, and George, Charlie, and Ron were on the other, while Bill and Hermione watched. Only once darkness had completely fallen and Mrs. Weasley was calling them in for supper, did they walk back towards the Burrow, laughing and recounting play by play the more exciting parts of their game.

After supper, they all trudged up to their bedrooms and went to sleep exhausted. They passed the rest of the summer in a similar fashion, playing hard and eating hearty. Hermione was enjoying the end of her holidays in the company of good friends and good food, not forgetting to talk to Harry, who definitely liked Ginny back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: How do you like the story so far? I hope to update fairly often, but school is about to start back up, so I do not know how that will go, hopefully every few days at the latest. Please review so I know what you guys think.


End file.
